Recompensa
by Shioow
Summary: Ir obligado por tu mejor amiga para ir de compras no siempre es el mejor panorama para pasar el día, pero Shun no sabia que recompensa le esperaba por semejante sacrificio. ShunxAlice


_Helou! Ya se debería estar escribiendo Tu y Yo a 3MSC, en cambio vengo con un One-Shot de ShunxAlice, es raro en mi ya que solo escribo DanxRuno peeeeero me llegó la inspiración y espero que les guste ya que hice mi mayor esfuerzo. Es un universo alterno (UA)_

**Aclaraciones: Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

><p><strong>Recompensa<strong>

-Shun Por favor ¡Vamos!- le decía una hermosa chica de cabello anaranjado, largo, con algunas ondas y envidiable físico, ojos cafés con una mezcla de ámbar y una hermosa piel blanca. Vestia con un short color morado que dejaba ver sus largas y no tan bronceadas piernas, una playera ajustada al cuerpo color blanca con tiritas además de unas chalas blancas no tan altas.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser Yo?- decía el pelinegro con sus brazos cruzados y cerrando los ojos. Ojos ámbar, se notaba de buen físico, pero no aficionado al gimnasio, cabello azabache ni tan largo ni tan corto. Estaba vestido con una camisa negra con los primeros botones abiertos dejando ver parte de su pecho, unos jeans oscuros ajustados y sus zapatillas plomas

Dio un suspiro- Porque no tengo quien me acompañe- posando su mano izquierda sobre sus caderas

Shun la miró, amaba cuando hacia esa pose- ¿Y Runo?- cuestionó

-Esta ayudando a Dan para su examen de matematicas

-¿Y Julie?

Alice lo miró frunciendo el seño- Salio con Billy, ¿Tanto te cuesta acompañar a tu mejor amiga a comprar ropa?- haciéndole gestos con las manos

Si, su mejor amiga, solo eso- Es que las mujeres se demoran un montón comprando UNA playera- haciendo énfasis- además siempre, pero siempre dicen Esto no me gusta, me veo gorda, que feo- imitando a una mujer

Alice achicó los ojos y negaba lentamente con la cabeza- No hagas eso, pareces gay.

Shun se hizo el ofendido- Es porque dije la verdad. Y me faltó una cosa, siempre vuelven a buscar lo primero que ven luego de recorrer prácticamente todo el centro comercial- cruzándose de brazos

Alice lo miro y tomo su misma posición- Sabes, no importa, iré SOLA, solo con mi espíritu. Será tu culpa si me violan o intentan asaltarme- volteó y empezó a caminar lentamente y contando mentalmente 1,2…

Si eso le llegara a pasar se mataría, ¿qué clase de mejor amigo era?, si ni siquiera quería acompañar a la linda chica al centro comercial por su flojera - Esta bien yo te acompaño- dejo rendido

-¡Yo sabia!- voltenadose rápidamente y abrazando al pelinegro

Ese aroma a vainilla lo volvia loco, la tenia tan cerca, su rostro angelical, esa linda sonrisa, la tenia a ella, junto a él.

-Con una condición- dijo terminando ese abrazo

Lo miró con cara dudosa -¿Qué quieres?

Se rascó levemente la cabeza, en ese momento se le pasaron tantas cosas por la mente, besos, abrazos- No lo se, tendría que pensarlo-

-Está bien. Pero vamos son las 3 de la tarde, tenemos que aprovechar el dia- regalándole una hermosa sonrisa y tomándolo del brazo

* * *

><p>Caminaron hasta el centro comercial, no quedaba tan lejos después de todo, el dia hermoso, sol mezclado con un poco de viento era un dia perfecto como dijo Alice, además solo caminaron unas 5 cuadras.<p>

Decirle que no a Alice era su debilidad. Mejores amigos, ¿desde los 6 años?, agradeció mentalmente a quien sea cuando Alice y su abuelo se mudaron al lado de su departamento lo que le dio paso a conocer a esa hermosa chica que se convirtió en su mejor amiga, lastima que solo eso, nada más.

Llegaron e ingresaron rápidamente a una tienda, caminaron hacia la sección de jóvenes. Alice tomó un hermoso vestido verde no muy lago, podría decirse que mas arriba de las rodillas

-¿Qué opinas de este?- mostrándole la prenda de vestir

Shun lo miró y dejo su dedo índice en la punta de los labios en señal de pensamiento- Esta lindó.

Alice lo miró y dejo escapar una pequeña risita

-¿De que te ries?

- de nada, olvídalo- mirando el vestido

Siguieron buscando. Alice caminaba con el primer vestido en las manos además de un conjunto strapless turquesa y jeans ajustados en un tono plomo claro

-Iré a probarme esto ¿vendras conmigo?- poniéndole una carita tierna

¿Como resistirse ante eso? Se maldecía mentalmente- esta bien, pero solo afuera, no creas que entrare al vestidor contigo

-Eso quisieras Kazami- levantando levemente sus cejas- Apresúrate- tomándolo del brazo guiándolo al vestidor

Se quedó afirmado en la puerta esperando a que Alice terminara

-Ni se te ocurra mirar- Grito la joven

Sonrio levemente y sentía como la sangre le circulaba más rápido de lo normal y le subia a el rostro. Menos mal que estaba solo y nadie veía su boba cara

Tomo ese vestido que le encantó y se le probó. Era ajustado en la zona de los pechos y se dejaba caer delicadamente hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas. Según ella no le convencía mucho. Así que decidio preguntarle a Shun que tal

Sintio como se abria lentamente la puerta del vestidor dejando ver a la chica con ese vestido que la hacía ver simplemente hermosa

-¿Qué tal?- pregunto no muy convencida

Tomo aire- Te ves… Hermosa- mirándola de pies a cabeza

Esas palabras, con tan solo decirlas le provocaron un alteramiento en su delicado rostro tornándose de un color mas rojo en las mejillas. ¿Quien diría que enamorarse de su mejor amigo seria un castigo? Pues si, lo era

Luego de volver en si gracias a Shun que le hacia unas señas con las manos decidió hablar- No se, es lindo, pero puesto como que no me gusta mucho.

El la miró a los ojos – Estas equivocada, yo encuentro que te ves preciosa asi- mostrándole una sonrisa

Ella lo miró algo dudosa- Está bien, solo porque tu lo dices- sonriéndole

Termino de cambiarse. Estar junto a Shun la traia en otro mundo, aunque tratara de ser lo más relajada junto a él no podía evitar sentir esas cosquillas al verlo, cuando le sonreía, cuando la abrazaba, cuando podía respirar su aroma, era una lucha constante entre su corazón y su conciencia. Pensar que su amistad podría terminar por un enamoramiento no correspondido le dolía en el alma. Por eso, mejor callar.

-Me decidí, llevaré el vestido, estos dos jeans, una blusa y dos playeras- mostrándole las prendas

-Bueno, al menos te demoras menos que Julie en escoger la ropa- ayudando a la chica llevando la ropa a la caja para comprarlas

-¡Oye! Si ser una chica no es tan complicado. Además es mejor venir con un hombre a comprar que con Julie- Miró la cara de su amigo ante lo dicho- Bueno no digo que venir a comprar ropa con chicas es malo, sinó que si vienes con Julie tienes que preparar tus pies ya que andarás de un lado a otro- recibiendo su cambio y las bolsas

Amablemente le retiró las bolsas de las delicadas manos su amiga para tomarla con sus manos y dejarlas caer pos sus hombros

-¿Ya pensaste tu recompensa?- saliendo de la tienda

Se le había olvidado, ¿que pedir ante esa chica?- Dejame pensar un poquito, luego te doy la respuesta- posando su mano libre detrás de su nuca

Se posicionó delante de él interrumpiendo su camino- Te invito a un helado- con una sonrisa

Puso una cara de pensamiento- bueno, pero supongo que ese no es mi premio- ofreciéndole el brazo

Accedió ante el acto – Nop, recuerda que tu decidirás cual es.

Llegaron a la heladería y Alice pidió un helado de piña y Shun uno de chocolate. Luego de recibirlos ambos se fueron a sentar a unas bancas a la salida del centro comercial

-No puedo creer que Dan haya hecho eso- decía entre risas

-Creelo, nadie en sus 5 sentidos grita !allá voy yo! Y choca contra un vidrio- recordando la misma expresión de su amigo al chocar

Su sonrisa no desaparecía de sus labios ¿Quién puede ser tan tonto de chocar con un vidrio? Sintió como Shun la miraba, se encontró con esos ojos color ámbar que la volvían loca y un pequeño rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas

-¿Qué pasa?- hablo algo avergonzada ante la mirada

Shun se percato de lo ocurrido- No, nada- negando con sus manos- solo me gusta verte sonreír

Se sorprendió al escuchar eso y no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente- ¿Qué tal si caminamos? Ya se esta haciendo tarde- parándose del lugar

Ni supieron como pasó el tiempo, ya eran como las 6:30 de la tarde y Alice tenia que regresar temprano

Asintió. Caminaron con una brisa agradable que chocaba contra sus rostros. Habia un silencio en el camino, no de esos incómodos, sino de esos agradables que no daban ganas de romperlo

Recordó que Alguien le propuso una cita para mañana su sonrisa desapareció de inmediato, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Shun

-¿Qué ocurre?- mirándola

Dudó en contestar- ¿Recuerdas a Hiro?

-¿El muñeco de plástico rubio de ojos azules?- la miró arqueando una ceja. Odiaba a ese chico, desde que sabia que estaba interesado en Alice, fue directamente a su lista de los más odiados

Sonrio cabizbaja – Si el mismo– tomo aire y dejo escapar las palabras de su boca- Lo que pasa es que el me invitó a salir- jugando con sus dedos pulgares

Auch, punto en contra para el pelinegro. Sintio como los celos lo invadían rápidamente,su semblante cambio a uno más serio de lo habitual apretando fuertemente sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaran de un color casi blanco

-¿Qué le dijiste?- pregunto sin rodeos

-Que sí- lo miró-¿Qué más le iba a decir? Además es súper respetuoso conmigo y siempre a mostrado interés por mi

Su lindo dia se terminó, hubo un silencio incomodo. No es que le prohibiera tener citas a su amiga, si nó que se preocupaba que con los chicos que ella saliera supieran quien era su MEJOR AMIGO, y las consecuencias de cualquier daño emocional hacia ella, además de tener en cuenta de que fueran menos guapos que el

Se odio a si misma por decir eso- Shun ¿estas molesto cierto?

No hubo palabra, hasta que el pelinegro habló- Decidí mi recompensa.

No se esperaba eso, pero al menos no tendría que hablar de Hiro- Dime.

-Que canceles tu cita con ese.

Se sorprendió al escuchar eso- ¿Por qué?

No supo de donde saco el valor para hablar- No quiero que estés con el.

Alice lo miró seriamente- Solo porque te cae mal

-No es por eso.

Se paro delante de el deteniendo su camino- Dime la verdadera razón y cancelo la cita- cruzándose de brazos

Tomó aire, ya no aguantaba más, esa presión al estar cerca de ella, que todo su mundo cambiara al estar junto a Alice, que sus días más malos se arreglaron con solo regalarle una de sus hermosas sonrisas

-No quiero que salgas con el por que quiero que estés conmigo- al decirlo no pudo evitar ese sonrojo que la chica notó

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, esas palabras, justo las que quería escuchar. Solo guardó silencio y continúo escuchando

La miró a los ojos y poco a poco la distancia entre ambos se acortaba- Odio la forma en que el te mira, no solo el, sinó que muchos, odio que el haya tenido más valor que yo para invitarte a una estúpida cita, odio que solo seamos amigos, no sabes cuanto detesto eso. El hecho de verte todos los días, de tenerte tan cerca y no hacer nada al respecto cuando un imbécil se te acerca.

Sus labios trataban de moverse para articular alguna palabra pero le fue imposible

Sus miradas se encontraron, solo eran ellos. Rapidamente se sintió el hombre más tonto del mundo al arruinar su amistad- Alice, yo … Lo siento- mirando al suelo

La chica dejó escapar una sonrisa y decidio que era su turno de hablar

-No sabes cuanto esperé esto- levantándole levemente la cabeza hasta que sus miradas se encontraran. Tomó la iniciativa y terminó por acortar la maldita distancia que se interponía entre ellos

Al comienzo fue un beso corto, pero luego aumentaron la intensidad, Shun introdujo lentamente su lengua explorando cada rincón de la boca de quien fue su mejor amiga. Poso las manos en la cintura de su chica y ella lo rodeo lentamente con sus manos en el cuello.

Al terminarse el aire ambos se miraron a los ojos con una boba sonrisa de enamorados

-Espero que te haya gustado tu recompensa- sonriéndole mientras se acercaba dándole un pequeño beso

-Tenlo por seguro- Rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos para seguir camino a la casa de la peliroja

_Fin_

* * *

><p><em>Notas de autora:<em>

_:O me gustó, me gustó, primer ShunxAlice que hago que me gusta. Me sentia inspirada para escribir y me llegó la idea de la nada, bueno, solo una tarde escuchando La oreja de Van gogh, esa es mi inspiracion *-*_

_Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot de esta parejita que realizé con mucho esfuerzo_

_Cuidense mucho y gracias por leer. Criticas, pifeas, consejos, felicitaciones todo bien recibido ;) , Por cierto les recomiendo mi otro fic de bakugan **Tu y Yo a 3MSC** Que está en su fase final D:_

_Y eso :B_

_¿Un review?_

_**Shioow**_


End file.
